My little thought about you mom
by SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower
Summary: El día de las Madres se acerca en South Park y los chicos escriben lo que piensan de ellas ¿Que ponen en sus papeles?. Dedicada al día de las madres.


_Hola gente viciosa a Fanfiction ._. como sabrán ya se acerca el día de la madre o bueno aquí en mi país es este domingo. _

_Volviendo al tema quise hacerles una dedicatoria a las mamas de South Park…¿Qué piensa cada hijo de ellas, en ese día tan especial?. Averígualo aquí, así que sin mas preámbulos el one shot._

_South Park le pertenese a Matt Stone y a Trey Parker; a mi solo me pertenece el trama ._._

-o-o-o-o

En la clase del señor Garrison, los niños de 4° grado hacían una bulla tremenda, cada uno con su propio problema…como de costumbre. El señor Garrison cansado de que no lo tomen en cuenta recordó, para su suerte, que pronto seria el día de la madre, así que ¿Por qué no dejarles un trabajito a esos mocosos de mierda?

-Muy bien, niño…niños…¡NIÑOS CALLESEN DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS HIJOS DE PUTAS!-grito el hombre desesperado por la bulla

Por arte de magia todos los alumnos, incluyendo a chicas chismosas, dejaron de hablar para mirar fijamente a su profesor.

-Muy bien pendejos, en esta hoja que les voy a dar quiero que escriban lo que piensan de su mamá y luego lo decoraran-

Todos quedaron con cara de "WTF?", ¿desde cuando hacían tal mariconada?

El profesor entrego a cada uno la hoja y todos empezaron a pensar:

_¿Ahora que pongo? Mi mamá no es la mejor, ni se merece un regalo…pero que tal si le pongo lo que pienso de ella, quiero hacerle saber que…_

"**A pesar que eres manipuladora, egocéntrica, sobre protectora…yo te quiero mucho, gracias por darme la vida mamá"**

**-Kyle Broflovski**

o-o-o-

_Bueno, ¿ahora que pongo? No se me ocurre nada, todo dicen que mi mamá tiene buenas tetas…¡NO PONDRE ESO CARAJO! …muy bien aquí viene…_

"**Aunque haya problemas en casa, tu siempre me dices que todo esta bien, por entenderme y a veces por darme mi espacio, solo recuerda mami que te quiero mucho"**

**-Stan Marsh**

o-o-o

_¡Oh mierda! Bueno, que puedo hacer una carta no es nada, puedo tomar esta escusa para mi mama para así poder eliminar a los judíos…pero después de todo no pierdo nada intentarlo…_

"**Tal vez nunca te lo digo…bueno nunca lo digo, pero eres la mejor mama de todas, te quiero mami…aunque seas una puta"**

**-Erick Cartman**

o-o-o

_¡Oh vamos! ¿Esto es una broma? Mi mamá ni siquiera se preocupa por mí, ni por Karen, aunque…_

"**Por mas que piense que no te importo, yo te quiero por darme la vida (aunque por ir a esa estupidez de Chutulo yo no pueda morir) te agradezco por darme lo mas importante para mi: Karen"**

**-Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick**

o-o-o

_¡Salchi-chas! Mi ma-ma me cas-castigara ni so le es-cribo al-algo bo-nito ¿Qué pongo?_

"**Se que todos los castigos que me impones son por que me quieres mucho, y yo a ti mama te quiero un MONTON"**

**-Leopold "Butters" Stoch**

-o-o-o

_¡Gha! Ahora que le pongo a mi mamá ¡Es demasiada presión! Oh mierda ¡Jesucristo! Y si lo gnomos vienen a robarme mis calzones por no escribirle nada a mi mama, ¡Gha! O los del gobierno me quieren secuestrar para luego violarme ¡NO! Escribiré algo ¡Gha!_

"**Aunque nunca me ayudas en mis problemas, yo te quiero y ¡Es mucha presión! Porque aunque tal vez tenga una adicción al café, tu me lo sigues sirviendo…gracias mama y ¡Feliz día!"**

**-Tweek Tweak**

-o-o-o

_Muy bien hagamos esto rápido de todas formas me da igual…_

"**Mamá te quiero aunque solo me muestres el dedo medio .l."**

-o-o-o

_Esto es fácil así que pongamos esto…_

"**Gracias mamá por darme todo lo que tengo, te lo agradezco y te amo mamá"**

**-Token Black**

-o-o-o

_¿¡PERO QUE COÑO! Yo no tengo mamá ¿acaso nadie recuerda eso?, yo no quiero escribirle, me duele yo solo…_

"**Perdón mamá, por que por mi culpa ya no estas conmigo, te quiero y lo sabes. Perdón por no bajar la tapa del wáter, solo quiero que sepas en donde estés que yo te quiero mucho mama y pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo"**

-o-o-o

Todos dejaron de escribir, nerviosos, empezaron a colorear…pensando en lo único que podrían decirle a su mamá cuando esta termine de leer lo que pusieron:

_Mamá solo hay una y como tu no hay nadie, nunca me dejes._

_Madre, por más cosas malas que haga _

_Tu seguirás hay conmigo;_

_Nunca me dejes y como tu_

_No hay nadie_

_Porque hay que valorar que estas con nosotros_

_Y cuando te toque ir al cielo_

_Recuerda que nos veremos pronto…_

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—OO—OO—OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

¡Oh dios mío! Me salió cursi e.e bueno nuestras mamas son la mejores aunque a veces se pasen de malas xD…¿No les pareció triste que Clyde perdiera a su mama? Yo aun sigo rogando que la mia me dure…

¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES! Deseanle de parte mia a sus mamis preciosas..

Y ¿Me dejarían un review?


End file.
